La princesa y el dragón
by Lady Rowling
Summary: Habia una vez una hermosa princesa de nombre Hermione...  ...y el dueño de su corazon era un lindo Dragón..
1. El Rey Herpo

**Esta historia esta dedicada para una gran amiga! Mary_Na! Con mucho cariño! gracias por apoyarme en todo momento! Te quieroo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1°<strong>_

**_Toda historia comienza por tradición con un había una vez….hace mucho tiempo…. Erase una vez..._**

**_Yo seguiré con la costumbre y entonces nuestra historia comienza así…_**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano reino de nombre Wisdom donde desde el más humilde de los plebeyos hasta los nobles y reyes del palacio tenían en sus venas la valiosa y poderosa sangre mágica. Todos ellos eran en pocas palabras "Magos".

Por aquellos tiempos, en el castillo de Briunkas vivía el rey Herpo que había pescado una terrible y misteriosa enfermedad que amenazaba con terminar su vida. Muchos de los magos más preparados del reino junto a los más renombrados médicos, habían fracasado en su intento de curar al moribundo monarca de Wisdom. Asimismo, la única persona que podía hacerse cargo del reino era su primogénita e única hija, Hermione.

Desde que la reina Genevieve falleció, el buen Herpo se hizo cargo por completo de su heredera. El rey era un hombre de gran corazón y de gran sabiduría cualidades que Hermione también poseía junto a la belleza tan inusual de su difunta madre. La princesa había demostrado desde muy temprana edad sus capacidades mentales provocando que su padre se sintiera muy orgulloso. Sus tutores y sirvientas quedaban fascinados con la pequeña princesa.

Sin embargo, la joven heredera al trono no había encontrado a su mago ideal. Cómo muchas de ustedes, Hermione deseaba encontrar a su príncipe soñado pero ustedes ya descubrirán mas adelante lo que nuestra bella princesa buscaba sin éxito en su mago perfecto. Entre sus pretendientes se encontraban valientes cazadores de dragones, magos talentosos y gallardos muchachos de sangre noble (que contaban con un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante). Ella en repetidas ocasiones quedaba totalmente decepcionada.

Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes quieran conocer más sobre nuestro afamado rey de Wisdom. Herpo pertenecía a un largo linaje de la familia real de los Granger, que habían gobernado por más de 400 años aquel reino generación tras generación. El rey tenía una apariencia física de un gran oso, era patizambo y tenía una gran barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho. El poco cabello que le quedaba era rizado, con canas y unos cuantos cabellos rojizos. Su prominente barriga y su gran alegría (sin olvidar su inmensa sabiduría) era lo que lo caracterizaba entre sus súbditos. Sus aposentos se ubicaban en la torre mas alta del palacio donde según se cuenta, podía ver como la palma de su mano todo el reino y sus alrededores con precisión; además podía ver con claridad el hermoso atardecer que al rey tanto lo regocijaba, recordando al amor de su vida y su reina.

Desde muy joven, el gran rey de Wisdom amaba ir de cacería y montar a los más finos unicornios del reino. Los aldeanos del reino adulaban su gran humildad, ¿ustedes se preguntaran por que razón?

Siempre a lo largo de los años, los príncipes tenían sus propios profesores en el mismísimo palacio, sin la necesidad de asistir a un colegio de magos, sin embargo, el buen Herpo era muy curioso y anhelaba expandir sus conocimientos; así fue como sus deseos de aprender lo llevaron a convertirse en el primer príncipe en asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El joven príncipe por aquel entonces, había quedado en Ravenclaw y allí conoció a su mas intimo amigo, un sabio mago de nombre Philip Dumblendore.

Desde aquel entonces después de graduarse del colegio y asumir el trono, con su gran amistad ya forjada, Philip se convirtió en su consejero real. ¿Acaso ustedes quieren saber donde conoció a la difunta reina Genevieve? Bueno, lo contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, la reina y el rey se conocieron en una pequeña aldea, donde vivía la antiquísima (y desterrada) familia de los Malfoy.

Pero esa anécdota la dejaremos para después.


	2. Anillos y Conjuros

**_Capitulo 2º_**

En el reino de Wisdom existía una pequeña aldea de nombre Nodrag; en aquel pequeño lugar vivía un atractivo joven, de finas facciones y ojos grises. Su nombre era Draco Malfoy y su familia vivía en la deshonra del reino mágico. La pareja Malfoy habían sembrado en su primogénito un odio tan grande como los cielos hacia la familia real. Los Granger eran despreciados por los Malfoy que deseaban a muerte terminar con su linaje. Draco solamente esperaba el momento adecuado para entrar en acción en el maquiavélico plan de su padre que ya comenzaba a surtir efecto. ¿Acaso ustedes han meditado de donde proviene la extraña enfermedad que al rey Herpo le atormenta?

Bueno, ustedes ya habrán sacado sus respuestas para aquella interrogante. Lucius Malfoy era el padre de Draco y junto a su esposa Narcisa planeaban apoderarse del reino; para su brillante plan es necesaria la presencia de su gallardo hijo. Los rumores sobre Hermione la hija del rey y su búsqueda por su príncipe ideal, era un blanco perfecto para los Malfoy. Ustedes ya sabrán a que me refiero, se que son muy listas y podrán sacar por si solas sus propias conclusiones.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Hermione se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, sentada junto a la fuente de un majestuoso unicornio e incrustaciones de diamantes que cubrían su cabeza, figurando ser los cabellos de la criatura; la chica estaba acomodada sobre un banquito de madera que le había pertenecido a su madre. La joven doncella leía ávidamente un libro de runas que Philip Dumblendore le había obsequiado. Para la princesa era un tema fascinante y de vez en cuando Philip le respondía sus dudas e incluso le relataba hechos fascinantes sobre las mismas.

Pero aquella soleada mañana Herpo tomó una decisión precipitada. El decaído rey había convocado a todos los jóvenes del reino de todas las clases sociales y linajes para llevar a cabo un torneo de duelos donde el campeón se quedaría con la bella Hermione; el monarca quería que de una vez por toda su heredera encontrara al hombre que compartiría la corona con ella. Sin embargo, la princesa no estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos por eso, su fiel amiga Agatha Lovegood fue la encargada de darle tan abrumadora noticia a la joven Hermione.

Así fue como la bruja de cabellos rubios se dirigió con pesadumbre hasta donde yacía la bella castaña. Agatha apreciaba a la doncella. Ella sabia que su buena amiga podría convertirse en una magnifica reina y que aplicaría la justicia y el bien en todo su reinado. Por eso mismo, Lovegood quería que ella encontrara al mago correcto con quien gobernaría Wisdom y compartiría toda su existencia a su lado por toda una vida.

-¡Agatha, que alegría verle!- exclamo emocionada la jovencita colocando una pluma dentro del libro y cerrándolo con cuidado. -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-

-¡Es un maravilloso día! ¿No lo crees?- inquirió la bruja moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo y mirando el cielo.

-Si, maravilloso- murmuro la princesa perpleja - ¿Qué ocurre?- espetó cruzando los brazos.

-Majestad… Hermione, tu padre desea lo mejor para ti y por lo tanto a convocado a los jóvenes del reino para un torneo de duelos- señaló con visible bochorno

-¿Qué?- cuestionó molesta- ¡Pero, Agatha! ¡Es Una locura!- refunfuñó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.- No estoy de acuerdo

-Pero… ¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-Se me ocurre pero… es algo… extraño- musitó con aprensión - Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte- susurró y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta su escondite. La princesa tenía un haz bajo la manga.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- gritó una mujer alta y de cabello rubio- ¡Draco!

-¿Qué quieres? Aquí estoy- inquirió el apuesto chico corriendo hacia su madre con expresión desdeñosa

-Tu padre te busca- explicó Narcissa Malfoy - Esta adentro, al parecer es algo de suma importancia-

El mago giro sobre si mismo y se encaminó hacia su casa. Contrario a lo que aparentaba por afuera, el hogar de los Malfoy por dentro era como si algún miembro de la corte del rey allí habitara pues estaba decorado con bastantes lujos dignos de la época, como la tapicería color esmeralda y los sillones de piel de dragón donde reposaba Lucius Malfoy aguardando con ansias revelarle a su hijo el siguiente paso de su plan. Cuando el chico apreció, su padre le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Me buscabas?- espetó con impaciencia el muchacho.

Lucius asintió y murmuró:

-En todo los rincones del reino hay gran expectación ¿Sabes a que se debe?-

-Escuche a Zabini decir algo sobre un torneo- contestó arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Exacto! Y por lo tanto, es el momento preciso para que entres en acción, Draco- señaló su padre con absoluta tranquilidad, hablándole como si fuese un niño pequeño aprendiendo a sumar- En la tarde te dirigirás al despreciable castillo de Herpo e intentaras por todos los medios ganar la competencia y por consiguiente la confianza de la repugnante de su hija ¿Entendido?-

-¿Pero como demonios quieres que gane el torneo? ¡Asistirán caballeros y magos de la corte!- rezongó levantándose de su asiento

-Si, pero ellos no cuentan con esto- susurró Lucius entregándole el relicario de una serpiente ante la at_ónita mirada de su hijo. -Esto bloqueara cualquier hechizo que conjuren contra ti- concluyó con una malévola sonrisa._

_««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««_

-Hermione ¿Segura que funciona?- replicó Agatha mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy segura! Sabes, gracias a esto mi tatarabuela supo que mi tatarabuelo era su mago ideal- comentó con voz soñadora y mostrándole un precioso aniño de oro - Me puse a indagar en la biblioteca sobre sus propiedades y…¡Por Merlín!- exclamó con el cabello revuelto, buscando entre sus cosas algo de gran importancia

Agatha la miraba confusa y después de soltar un profundo suspiro se sentó en una mecedora.

-¡Aquí esta! ¡Mira Agatha!- murmuró la doncella enseñándole un raido pedazo de papel, empolvado y con algunas frases incompletas.

_"El Anillo de Allezza, fue hecho por las hadas del bosque de Wisdom en… se sabe que revela al que lo porta si es falso o verdadero los sentimientos de la persona que tiene ante sus ojos… la leyenda cuenta que, la reina Marie V desesperada por conocer si las personas le mentían (por su visible ingenuidad)….. Fue entonces cuando las criaturas mágicas al saber el deseo de la reina confeccionaron un anillo de oro y un diamante encontrado en el corazón de un hipogrifo…."_

-¡Es precioso y maravilloso! solo espero que realmente funcione- señaló con aprensión- Bueno, será mejor que nos arreglemos y vistamos nuestras mejores galas- concluyó la princesa.


	3. El torneo de duelos

**Capitulo 3º**

Draco cerró la puerta de la recámara con brusquedad; caminó hacia el armario y sacó su mejor vestimenta para la ocasión. Soltando un bufido, se desvistió y se puso la ropa limpia. Con aprensión se colocó el relicario de la serpiente. Una sensación de poder y valentía recorrió por sus venas, estaba listo para entrar en acción. Se guardo la varita de espino en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada en el espejo comprobando que todo estaba en orden. El cabello bien peinado, rostro limpio y la vestimenta perfecta. La princesa y cualquier doncella que se le atravesara por el camino caerían rendida a sus pies.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentó a un lado de su enfermo padre. El torneo estaba a punto de comenzar, el rey Herpo se levantó con dificultad de su trono y con un movimiento torpe con la varita (que sacó unas chispas color azul) dio por iniciado la justa. Philip Dumblendore observaba con detenimiento a cada uno de los participantes.<p>

Así empezó el torneo de duelos, con magos conmocionados, heridos y chicos que habían perdido la memoria. Pero había uno que se destacaba por ganarles una y otra vez a sus contrincantes. La princesa no lo perdía de vista al igual que Dumblendore que tenia un mal presentimiento. El rubio era prácticamente invencible.

-¿Quién es ese chico, Philip?- curioseó expectante la joven heredera

-Pues… se registró con el nombre de Filius Rooter… 17 años... mmm... Vive cerca del lago pero... ¡Que curioso! Jamás había oído que alguien pudiese vivir allí- respondió mirando de reojo al rubio que se batía en duelo con un joven pelirrojo - ¿Aquel no es un Weasley?

-¡Pero si es Ronald! ¿Qué hace allí? Nunca me imagine que yo le gus… bueno…- comentó ruborizada- Estoy segura que usted tiene una intención diferente sobre este dichoso "torneo" ¿Qué trae entre manos, Philip?- susurró cambiando de tema, con una sonrisa

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! No es el momento oportuno para decirle majestad, mi brillante plan (en mi poca humilde opinión)-

Decepcionada, se concentró en observar al talentoso joven que se batía con su viejo amigo de la infancia. Agatha que yacía a su lado, se mordía las uñas nerviosa, Hermione sabia que su fiel amiga tenia una especie de "amor secreto" por el extraño pelirrojo.

-¡Tu! ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡Depulso!- exclamó Ronald con odio profundo- ¡Estoy seguro que te eh visto!

-¡Obliviate!- conjuró el rubio con repulsión- ¡Te equivocas! -¡Aqua Volatem!- gritó Draco Malfoy con el rostro contorsionado

De pronto, una gran bola de agua volaba por los aires. Malfoy la guió hasta donde se encontraba Weasley que palideció de momento. Al caer empapado y rendido, Ron miró con desprecio al gallardo Draco que le estrechó la mano a Philip Dumblendore que exclamó:

-¡Tenemos, a nuestro gran duelista!-

Vítores y aplausos llenaron el jardín del palacio, que se había transformado en un campo grande y con gradas alrededor. La princesa se levantó de un brinco del trono y abrazó a su padre que dormitaba. Philip por su parte se dirigió al joven Draco.

-¡Este es tan solo el primer paso para saber si cuentas con la valentía, honestidad, el valor, los conocimientos y el amor verdadero suficiente para convertirte en un verdadero rey!- exclamó acompañado de un ensordecedor sonido de gritos y aplausos- ¡Este día! ¡Haz demostrado contar con un conocimiento y valor extraordinarios al quedar invicto en todos los duelos!-

-El siguiente reto consistirá en demostrar la valentía que llevas dentro- concluyó Dumblendore dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- ¡Felicidades!

Ronald Weasley que los miraba con tristeza y rencor se alejó dando tumbos. Hermione, sin embargo, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el ganador que en aquellos momentos se acercaba. Malfoy hizo una respetuosa reverencia y le sonrió.

-Filus Rooter, para servirle mi majestad- mintió el mago coquetamente- No pretendo ser inoportuno pero, seria un gran honor llevarla a dar una vuelta por los alrededores algún dia-

-¡Caray! Yo... ¡me sentiría halagada!- se sorprendió la castaña mirando perpleja su anillo que adquiría una mezcla de colores, como si fuera un arcoíris- Disculpe usted, joven Rooter pero debo retirarme, a sido un honor conocerle- se despidió compungida- Hasta pronto-

Draco satisfecho acarició el viejo relicario de la serpiente que estaba intacto, a pesar de haber rechazado un centenar de conjuros y el extraño poder que emanaba el anillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten por favor! Aunque sea un hola jajajaj me harian muy feliz!<strong>

**Sinceramente quede un tanto inconforme con este capitulo jejejeje pero bueno! y una disculpa porque es corto!**

**Besos!**


	4. Arpías y Juglares Parte 1

_**Capitulo 4º**_

Aquella tarde, nuestra bella princesa se sentía como nunca. Había soñado toda la noche con aquel apuesto mago de ojos grises, algo que era inusual en ella. Un sueño donde la princesa era libre de elegir al mago que amaba, sin imposiciones reales, guiada por su dulce corazón Sin embargo, nuestra joven doncella no estaba del todo segura de sus sentimientos; tan solo lo conocía de vista y habían charlado brevemente. Además, aunando a todo esto, algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo a su preciado anillo de Alleza, cosa que no era del todo bueno. Era algo que la intrigaba y a la vez le asustaba. Hermione, como de costumbre, se había dado la tarea de buscar en la biblioteca del castillo información sobre el mismo. Entre su desesperada búsqueda, para encontrar un respuesta ante aquel misterio, descubrió que tan solo una fuerza maligna podía provocar que aquel añillo obtuviera todos los colores del arcoíris. El porque, aun no lo sabia.

* * *

><p>Creo que muchas de ustedes, ya tendrán una leve noción sobre en que consiste el plan de la familia Malfoy para apoderarse del reino…una vez más. Así es, aunque les haya tomado por sorpresa, los Malfoy habían gobernado el reino de Wisdorm no hace mucho tiempo.<p>

¿Les gustaría que les relatara brevemente aquella historia? Bueno, estoy seguro que estarán encantas de conocer a fondo la historia de la familia de aquel mago tan codiciado por muchas, incluida nuestra querida heredera del trono, Hermione.

"Cuando el príncipe Arthur Granger estaba a unas cuantas horas de tomar posesión del reino, vio ante sí a una hermosa bruja de cabellos rojizos y rizados que le sonreía con dulzura. El heredero al trono supo que aquello era amor, pues jamás en su vida había sentido unos sentimientos tan profundos por una desconocida. Sin embargo, nuestro joven príncipe estaba a unos escasos días de contraer nupcias con la doncella Rose Mary hija del rey de Soulie, un lejano país al norte de Europa. Pero Arthur Granger estaba consiente que de casarse con una plebeya, no podría gobernar el reino de Wisdorm. Así pues, el príncipe guiado por su corazón abandonó el castillo por la noche, dando sus ultimas indicaciones antes de partir; su mejor amigo y duque de Wisdorm Richard Longbottom seria el próximo rey de aquel país y también el futuro esposo de Rose Mary a la cual, el joven duque amaba en secreto.

Arthur y su esposa Julieta, habían iniciado su nueva vida en una pequeña aldea en Holanda. Pero días después de la partida del príncipe, algo terrible sucedió. El tenebroso Marvolo había dejado en la bebida del nuevo rey unas gotas del veneno mas potente, esperando a que el joven Longbottom muriera lentamente en los brazos de Rose Mary que al igual que él había bebido la misma pócima mortal. Así fue como el aprendiz de Marvolo fue impuesto por la fuerza como el nuevo mandatario de Wisdorm… Abraxas Malfoy.

Al pasar de los años, Abraxas junto con su consejero y maestro Marvolo sembraban el miedo y le desesperanza en Wisdorm. Pero cierto día, Julieta que había dado luz a su primogénito de nombre Herpo recibió una terrible noticia. Su padre había muerto en una brutal batalla mágica entre los magos del rey y un grupo de rebeldes que se oponían a su tiranía. Arthur decidió retornar a su país de origen para unirse a la lucha y reclamar su puesto como legitimo rey.

Así fue como nuestro valiente príncipe lucho hasta el ultimo momento contra las tenebrosas fuerzas del mal, desterrando a los Malfoy para siempre y encerrando a Marvolo en una celda que se hallaba en la montaña de Wallace, condenándolo a vivir eternamente en aquel lugar donde la soledad se convertía en su peor enemigo"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Malfoy se respiraba un aire de satisfacción. Lucius Malfoy no podía evitar sentirse hasta cierto punto orgulloso de su único hijo. Su actuación en el torneo había sido magnifica… por supuesto que su antiquísimo y poderoso relicario fue de gran ayuda. Narcissa por su parte, temía que la vida de Draco corriese peligro. El joven Malfoy le había mostrado por la mañana, un elegante boletín del palacio; al conocer su contenido, la bruja se había sentido un tanto incomoda. Narcissa tomo la determinación de comentarle a su marido sobre aquella situación y de una vez por encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, aprovechando que su hijo no se encontraba en la casa.<p>

-Lucius, me temo que tenemos un problema- le espetó su mujer durante la hora de la comida.- Draco recibió, una carta del castillo donde le explicaban la siguiente prueba que debe enfrentar-

El señor Malfoy arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

-Draco…deberá enfrentarse a una arpía… y no a cualquiera Lucius, se trata de la arpía Malodora- concluyó Narcissa poniendo su manos sobre su pecho con aprensión.

-¿Malodora? ¿Malodora Grymm?- cuestionó perplejo Lucius Malfoy - Sera mejor que le pidamos ayuda a tu hermana- susurró el hombre rascándose la barbilla- Bellatrix sabrá arreglárselas con esa arpía-

-¿Bella? Pero...¿Como?-

-Tenemos en el sótano una buena cantidad de poción multijugos- exclamó golpeando la mesa con un puño- ¡Así es! ¡Bellatrix beberá la poción y se hará pasar por Draco!- puntualizó el mago, abriendo sus ojos de tal forma que, parecía que se salían de sus orbitas- ¡Anda! Sera mejor que te vayas preparando, Cissy ¡Iremos a visitar a tu querida hermana!- ultimó con ironía.

* * *

><p>Ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños número 234 del consejero real más querido y respetado del reino, y sobre todas las cosas, el más sabio…..Philip Dumblendore. El banquete era impresionante; las mesas estaban repletas de manjares del mundo mágico y decoradas con plantas de las cuales, salían unas pequeñas hadas recitando canticos tradicionales. Los invitados habían tomado sus respectivos lugares y el momento había llegado, los trompetistas con su música anunciaban la llegada del rey y de su heredera acompañados de Philip Dumblendore. Los vítores y aplausos por parte de los invitados y la gente del pueblo que allí se encontraba apoyando, dejaban boquiabiertos a cualquiera.<p>

Creo que después de estar con ustedes a lo largo de esta historia, es momento de presentarme….

"_Soy el juglar oficial del rey, quizá no me conozcas bien pero te va a ir muy bien pues soy buena compañía. _

_Mallas coloridas  
>y babuchas por zapatos<br>Instrumentos en mano y sonetos por decreto y con sus rimas, vida alegre te regala. _

_.__Felicidades mi buen amigo que disfrutes mis poesías y mis bellas melodías"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>GRACIAS INFINITAS A dunaadharel<em>**

**_ ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTÁN DEDICADOS A ELLA!_**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia! :D_**


End file.
